


A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

by InsomniacFlaaffy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor Junkenstein - Freeform, Does Junkrat like banging furries? Maybe so, M/M, Then non con only happens once, Werewolf Lucio, boombox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFlaaffy/pseuds/InsomniacFlaaffy
Summary: Under the haunting glow of the full moon, the mad doctor gets a nighttime visitor...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based of of several drawings by Blue-Blossom on her Patreon.

_"I told you, doctor, but it seems that you do not understand. My servants never die._ _Now, do not fail me this time."_

The Witch of the Wilds' words echoed through Jamison Junkenstein's head, tightening its hold on his brain. When he attempted to clear his mind, it forced its way back and intruded on his thoughts. Yes, the Witch gave him the missing component to give his monster life and revived him when the adventurers sent him to the Devil's door. But this was his revenge, his revenge of every single person in Adlersbrunn and all whom looked down upon him. As much as he was grateful for the Witch's assistance, he was not her little puppet she could command as she pleased. Just as his monster, he was a slave or servant to no one.

The sun fled when the inky darkness of night fell like a heavy curtain and the moon took its rightful place in the sky. It was large and full tonight with not a cloud to obscure its light. The way the white light shined down on him and how the damp scent of the Black Forest outside waft through an open window made Junkenstein's mental gears turn. It was the perfect moment to get some important work done. Not like he never had work to do. He was a busy man with plenty of tasks to do around the lab. His monster, his sweet monster, was gone for the night as always and Junkenstein had another door to fix. Alongside the zomnics he had to repair and recreate. Never any rest for poor Doctor Junkenstein.

The door to his small cottage home laid battered on the ground in the dew-covered grass of his tiny yard. He rested a gloved hand upon the doorframe, looked at the iron hinges dangling from loose screws, and breathed an exasperated sigh out. There was no mistake he loved his monster unconditionally but the damn thing was costing him so much in door replacements and wall repairs. He wasn't made of money. The door was still intact so no replacement was needed this time and was a general easy fix. ' _Don't replace was can be fix!_ ' Was the doctor's motto.

It took all the doctor's strength to lift the door back in its frame. It was not some cheaply made slab of wood one would find in a back alley. He replaced the old iron hinges with ones made of steel, reinforced them with steel plates, and drilled the screws in as tight as he possibly could. Junkenstein gave the door a few test pushes before being satisfied with his handiwork. It should hold against a few more beatings before getting knocked down again.

Traveling through his home in long strides, Junkenstein pushed pass a fluttering curtain he hung over the open doorway. It led into a long cobblestone hallway lit by torch fire that opened up to a much larger room compared to his home which its ceiling rose high over his head. Junk, scrap metal, tools, robot parts and beakers full of glowing blue liquid covered most of the table surfaces in the lab. Wires crisscrossed and trailed along the smooth stone floor like giant black snakes, supplying power to his lab and tower. Non-functioning robots and zomnics laid in piles or hovered in place, waiting for his assistance. Doctor Junkenstein discarded the drill he held into a cardboard box full of other hand tools without much care. He went to one of the many tables that was closest to him. It was time to get into more serious work. He pulled his blue tinted goggles from off his forehead to set them over his eyes.

The zomnic laying on the table in front of him was in a state of utter disarray. Bullet holes riddled the bot's hard metal casing, an arrow was buried deep into its chest, and exposed frayed wires didn't spark with energy he given his robotic creations. Anger coursed through Junkenstein's veins and he slammed his metal prosthetic fist against the table, causing the unmoving bot to rattle. How dare those damned adventurers come waltzing in and destroy his hard work! Who did those nobodies think they were? Heroes? The doctor scoffed to himself. He wasn't so easily defeated, oh no siree. Junkenstein tore the arrow out of the zomnic and threw to the floor, snapping it in half under the heel of his boot. He would build his robots to burn those adventurers where they stood next time. They wouldn't stand a second chance against his new and improved army.

Sparks of orange and yellow flew out in all directions as he began to weld the bullet holes close. The blue flame of the welding torch made quick work of the damages and the smell of molten metal tickled his nose. When finished, the doctor set the now unlit torch down and ran a hand over the bot. He would have to reinforce all the zomnics so gunshots no longer caused a problem. More work meant better robots. Junkenstein focused on the repairs, slowly blocking out the world around him as time went on. 

Until her heard a noise behind his back. He came to a stopping point and raise his head a little. It sounded like a heavy foot hitting the floor hard. Was his monster back already? It was unlike him to return home so early on a night like this.

"Back so soon, eh, Roadhog?" The doctor asked. He remained to have his back turned; his work was a little more important. "Slim pickings tonight? Ha, people know now not to get in your way."

There was no answer from the creature he spent night after night creating. But he didn't let that get to him. Roadhog wasn't much for conversation. Junkenstein shrugged and continued with what he was doing. It was no skin off his nose and he wasn't going to stand there playing the silent game for the rest of the night. Eventually, the monster would get bored and go about his way.

The shadow of a large hand reached out to the doctor in his peripheral. A smirk appeared on Junkenstein's face. His monster may have been mayhem brought to life but he was affectionate. He loved rubbing his hands all over him and the doctor never said no to the invitation of being touched. Something about the hand just out of sight and the energy around him felt...wrong. Unfamiliar.

Doctor Junkenstein had no time to react when he was grabbed by the collar of his lab coat and shoved against a wall by a strong force. The air was completely knocked from his lungs when his back collided with hard stone. Tools and parts hit the floor with a loud clatter as he occupied their space on the table. His blurred eyesight slowly came back to focus and his heart stopped beating in an instant.

Brown eyes with bright, glowing orange sclerae full of rage bore down upon him, just inches away from his own. It was a werewolf, a beast of the night. The creature's large muscular body was covered in dark brown fur which made the doctor small in comparison. His lips were parted in a snarl, his sharp teeth glittered in the moonlight. The werewolf had the doctor's legs draped over his powerful shoulders in a suggestive position. One clawed hand rested on the table by his side while the other pinned Junkenstein down by the chest, just enough to let him breath.

As if he could manage to maintain a steady breath at that moment, or even keep a coherent thought together. Here he was, touching foreheads with the beast. His body trembled uncontrollably and beads of nervous sweat rolled in gallons down the side of his face. He heard the tall tales of the creatures cursed by the full moon from the peasants and beggars in town. Wolf men that tear through men, women and children with no effort. Would he become a mass of meat and organs splattered across the walls? Or another meal for the beast. The great Doctor Junkenstein couldn't meet his end like this. He had so many inventions he had yet to create.

The werewolf kept his eyes on the doctor as if studying him. He let out a throaty growl and started to pant heavily. Hooking his pointed claws at the fabric of his pants, he tore straight through the purple spandex with ease. The chilling breeze on his now exposed cock sent a shiver down his spine. It was almost immediate that he realized what the beast's true intentions were. No, he was not going to be some werewolf's fuck toy. The doctor tried to escape from his captor but the werewolf roared in his face, causing spit to fly. He grabbed his calf, digging his claws into warm flesh, and hiked the doctor up in the air. His skull banged against the table as he thrashed about in some kind of sad attempt to shake off the beast.

"Un-unhand me, you beeeeast..." Junkenstein's words elongated as he felt the werewolf's snout bury deep between his ass cheeks. The wetness of the beast's nose rubbed against his taint while a warm and soft tongue began to probe his asshole. As much as he didn't want this to happen, Junkenstein's body thought otherwise. His dick twitched to life the more the wolf licked and prodded curiously at his entrance. He could feel the heat bloom throughout the entirety of his body, especially in his face. It ashamed him in many degrees that he was reacting to this brute of a creature's actions.

His body hit the table as the werewolf released his leg from his strong grip. The warmth of fresh blood trickled down from his new wounds. Pitifully crawling away was all Junkenstein could do at the moment for escape but beast grabbed his lab coat and pulled him in closer. The coat split at the collar down to the arm, leaving his bare chest out in the open. Lust clouded the werewolf's eyes as he ran his tongue across his lips and one of his hands reached down pass his furred abs. The doctor's eyes widened and his cock jolted at the site.

The werewolf's dick stood at attention as he held it at its base. It was different from a human's and more akin to a dog's. Pinker, longer, thicker, and came to a point at the head. Fear outweighed scientific curiosity and Junkenstein was scared as hell.  He didn't want that think inside him. It will surely kill him. But there was no reasoning with a horny werewolf. 

The doctor's hands were pinned to the wall behind him at the wrists. The beast lined himself up with his slobber dripping hole and plunged right into his ass without hesitation. Fire ripped through his whole body as his insides parted to accommodate the large organ. He eased his dick out painfully slow then shoved himself back in with a thrust of his hips. The werewolf's jaws clamped down around the doctor's shoulder hard. Sharp teeth broke pale skin and drew blood.

Pain combined with pleasure was all Junkenstein could feel while the werewolf thrusted in and out of him. He was going to bruise in the morning and he was unsure the bite would change him. Sweat drenched his body and tears stung at the corners of his eyes. He came hard on himself when the beast jammed right against his prostate. Stars filled his vision as he rode the terrible ride that was his own orgasm. His cock laid spent on his stomach and the hot cum on his chest started to cool but the werewolf still had stamina left in reserve.

No one could hear his cries alongside his moans and pants of ecstasy. No one would see the great Junkenstein getting rawed to mush by a werewolf that broke into his lab per chance. All of this had to be some kind of dream. Punishment from a God or Devil or whatever higher power there was out there. It had to be. Junkenstein squeezed his eyes shut. He just wanted all of this to end of already. The werewolf released the doctor's wrists and wrapped his massive arms around his torso. His thrusts grew quick and erratic; his pants now loud huffing in his ears. He knew what was going to happen next. His body and arms were pinned down, unable to react. As if he could fight back, the doctor had already given up.

Tightening his hold on Junkenstein to the point of bone crushing and thrusting one last time, the werewolf came hard inside his ass. The pressure in his loins was like no other. The taboo of it all, the utter shame, the hate he had for himself; nothing would change that when the creature made him his.

The werewolf retracted his fangs from the doctor's shoulder though he remained balls deep inside the smaller man. The beast's eyes made contact with his once again. Those once wild eyes were now half closed, lidden with satisfaction and beaming in after glow. It gave the werewolf such a more human look, he thought through the emotions in his head. His furry lips upturned in a smile and he bumped his forehead against the doctor's. His tongue swiped out to lick away the tears on his cheek. Was...was the beast being affectionate? Confusion rocked his brain. It did no compute to his logic.

The werewolf's eyes closed slowly and he let out a huff of approval. His grip on Junkenstein loosen and he slinked away, giving the doctor the ability to breath correctly again. He was finally free. A river of warm cum flowed from his ass onto the table when he sat upright. He was shaking. He tried regaining his composure by running a hand through his hair and adjusting his goggles on his face. His body aches so much, it was a miracle her was still in one piece after the encounter. The sun was beginning to rise outside, turning the sky light orange. He needed to bathe and wash away the curse of a night he had.

When Junkenstein began to ease himself off the table, he came to a sudden halt. A brown skinned man laid naked on his floor sleeping as if he belonged there at that moment. This...this had to be the werewolf that broke into his lab. This was his human form? All of this brought more questions to him that he wanted to find answers for.


	2. Chapter 2

 

His name was Lúcio.

Junkenstein cleaned himself up while the man slept on the floor. Not like he could do a single thing with the man then. He took a hot bath to get the grime and shame of last night off and dressed his wounds. Now, Junkenstein sat uncomfortably on a stool as he held his chin between two fingers. Lúcio sat on the edge of a table a few feet in front of him with a white sheet draped across his lap that the doctor himself provided. Both men stared at each other in silence as the sound of white noise buzzed in their ears.

Junkenstein pondered on his thought quietly. His eyes went over Lúcio several times with a fine-toothed comb. The thought receptors in his head were firing off with every question he had. Never in his life had he seen a werewolf, or a werewolf in its human form. Were his transformations confined only to the full moon? Or were there other conditions? The man cracked a smile at the doctor. His teeth were almost perfectly white and normal, but his canines were elongated akin to fangs. Someone could mistake him for a vampire. His body appeared to be normal compared to that of a human in their mid-twenties. Lean, muscular, and a little over five feet in height, normal bone structure, and normal human nails. He looked like an average human being, if he had a set of clothing on his body. He didn’t turn back immediately after cumming; was his transformations affected by emotions?

“Hey,” a single word broke through the silence and Junkenstein snapped out of his trance. It was Lúcio. “I just wanted to say…” He spoke with a blush across his face. “I’m really sorry about last night. I don’t remember too much but it was the first time I felt so good.”

“How did you even find me?” the doctor asked. “I don’t think you could have found me by chance.”

“Your smell,”

Straightening his back in attention, Junkenstein repeated, “My smell?”

Lúcio nodded and replied, “Yeah. Your smell was so delicious that I lost control of myself. I’m usually really tame in my other form. Something about your smell made me go, y’know…crazy. So, I had to find you,” then he chuckled to himself and scratched his cheek.

A tame werewolf losing control due to a particular smell? So interesting that is piqued his interest. He had to make a report on this new information he had at his disposal. Junkenstein attempted to put his other arm inside his lab coat then he remembered what became of it. Torn, it hung off his body like a cheap piece of fabric, utterly unusable. Looked like he had to get a new coat to wear. That one was his favorite coat too.

“Now, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say.” Lúcio leaned in close to the doctor, holding his pointed chin between his fingers. The smell of damp dirt and foliage clung to the smaller man’s skin. The scent wrapped him in a calming blanket of security. Lúcio’s lips were agonizingly close to his but they dared not to touch one another. His whispered, “I want you to look after me,” The words brought a shiver through Junkenstein’s entire body. How could someone make a simple sentence sound so…sensual?

“Look…after you?

____________

 

_Dear Doctor O’Deorain,_

_Enclosed in the envelope is a report on a particular creature I managed to come in ownership of. A lycanthrope, or a werewolf, in layman’s terms…_

With a fresh lab coat over his bandages, Doctor Junkenstein had returned to his lab. Papers were thrown about on the table in front of him with his handwriting all over them. A pencil grasped in his left hand and his head leaned against his metal right hand out of concentration. The letter he was writing was of minor importance. He needed another brilliant mind such as his own to work on this kind of report. This kind of research was certainly Doctor Moira O’Deorain’s forte. Monsters and beastly entities made her a happy woman.

“Jamison, whatcha doing?”

His name was called with such fondness. It was a foreign sound to his ears since every person around would shout his name in horror or disgust. It was Lúcio who called his name like he was a beloved friend. I didn’t make much sense because they were recently able to speak to each other. He sat close to the doctor and only made a sound when he asked his question.

“I’m writing a letter to a colleague of mine,” Junkenstein answered, keeping his eyes on his papers until a strange noise broke his concentration. It sounded like a small object hitting against metal repeatedly and he could no longer focus on his work. The noise was berating against his brain. He turned his head towards the source of the annoying sound.

It came from Lúcio. In his hands, he held a broken zomnic’s arm and was actively gnawing on the metal fingers. He appeared quite focused on the action.

Junkenstein raised a brow. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked.

Lúcio stopped what he was doing and pointed at his teeth. “My teeth get achey after a while,” he replied, “so I have to chew to soothe the aching and keep them sharp.”

“Give me that,” said the doctor as he snatched the robot part out of Lúcio’s hands. How dare he use his inventions as a chew toy. In a huff, Junkenstein got up from his seat and walked across the room to a large chest pushed up against the stone wall. He tossed the arm in a pile of other robot body parts he had on the floor. “Maybe if I give you some rawhide, you won’t chew on my work,” said Junkenstein.

“I’m werewolf, Jamie,” Lúcio reminded, “not a dog…”

The doctor’s shoulders tensed. There he goes again, using his first name so freely. It had been a long time since anyone referred to him as ‘Jamie’, since his parents to be exact. His fingers curled around the edges of the chest and his mind pondered for a second. No, he didn’t want his first name being used like that. “Call me Doctor Junkenstein from now on,” he said and lifted the chest’s heavy wooden lid. Bones and dried flesh filled the chest. All leftovers parts from making his monster that he planned on using later. From it, he picked out a long, clean femur bone. What genus the bone came from? The doctor couldn’t recall. He dropped the bone in Lúcio’s open hands “Here you go. This should suffice.”

Lúcio stared at the bone in silence with an unimpressed expression on his face.

“Do you want something with a little more meat on it?” Junkenstein offered.

Lúcio didn’t answer and continued to stare down that the bone. The doctor shrugged to himself then turned his back to the smaller man as he went on with his writing. If he didn’t want or like what he gave him, he didn’t have to sit there and look at it like it was below him. _Whatever_ , Junkenstein thought, it wasn’t that important.

As he was finishing his letter, another thought came to mind. What was he going to do with Lúcio after all of this was done? Of course, he would keep the man in his care to study his kind for a period of time. He probably let him go on his way back to where he came from, wherever that was. It would take time to heal mentally from the actions of last night though.

“Are you some kind of villain, Doctor Junkenstein?” He heard Lúcio question to his back. “I mean, you got that mad scientist vibe to you and all. And you live by yourself in the forest too.”

Junkenstein’s body stiffened. Yes, many would consider him as a deranged villain, especially by the citizens of Adlersbrunn and the Lord himself. Lúcio was an ignorant soul, he wouldn’t be mad at him for the things he didn’t know. The truth needed to be known.

“I’m no villain,” he muttered then whipped around to face the other man. Junkenstein shouted, “I’m the victim here!” He rose to his feet and continued his rant, “For years and years I’ve dealt with the Lord of Adlersbrunn’s abuse and the taunting from his damn subjects. The real villain is the Lord himself! For all the pain and humility I was forced to endure, I plan on getting my revenge on everyone!”

 When he was done, Lúcio nodded his head in agreement. “I get what you’re saying,” he said while he began to chomp down on his bone. “Royalty is overrated. They use their power and wealth to oppress those they deem beneath them.” He stopped his biting and looked up at the doctor. “Can I help with your revenge?” he asked out of the blue.

Doctor Junkenstein was taken aback. Why he hadn’t thought of that? It was brilliant! Having a werewolf fighting along on his side could possibly turn the odds in his favor. He could picture it now: The Lord groveling at the sight of his werewolf, pleading at his feet for forgiveness. It tasted so sweet, like a warm, well deserved dessert. The doctor chuckled to himself which transformed to full blown maniacal laughter. When he remembered Lúcio was sitting before him, he was quick to regain his professional composure.

“Then it’s settled!” Junkenstein declared, “I’ll take you in under my watchful eye and we will show everyone what we’re made of!”

Standing to his feet, Lúcio stepped in closer to the doctor and brought his face to his.

Junkenstein placed his gloved hands on Lúcio’s shoulders and pushed him back a little. “Wait, what are you doing?” he asked.

Lúcio smiled, beaming. “We’re mates now,” he replied innocently.

Mates? The simple word was a knife and it stuck hard in Junkenstein’s chest. He never really had a friend of his own. Roadhog was complicated and it was hard to truly consider him as a friend. He was always too twitchy, too tall, too strange to have or keep friends. Having Lúcio say that word to him made him feel good.

Then Lúcio pressed his hand on the doctor’s chest, easing him to sit on the table behind him. His papers were pushed out of the way as his back laid parallel with the table’s surface. Lúcio stood over him, between his long legs, and suggested, “We should get to know each other a little better.”

Oh, he meant those kinds of mates. Junkenstein’s heart rate began to pick up. Immediately, he sat up and gestured off to the side of the room to a group of cardboard boxes. “In-Instead,” Junkenstein stammered, “How about I show you some of my inventions?”

He pointed to the boxes which had tape labels on them. “Then why are they all label as failures?”

“N-nevermind that! So, what strikes your fancy? Dancing robots? Singing robots? Clapping robots who clap for the singing and dancing robots?” The words fell out of his mouth quickly, sentences strung together in a nervous line.

With a gentle hand, Lúcio caressed the side of the doctor’s face. “Relax, doctor, he said as he laid his other hand on his thigh. He leaned in close. Junkenstein didn’t move or push him away when their lips interlocked. Somewhere in his mind and body, he wanted this to happen. A surge of adrenaline rushed through his body to all pool at his crotch. He felt Lúcio’s slightly calloused hands ran over his shoulders as he slipped him out of his lab coat, all while their kissing deepened and their tongue touched. Hands traced down his midsection and reached for his pants. Everything went so fast that he didn’t notice his lower half was now naked.

“How did you do that so fast?” exclaimed Junkenstein, covering himself with his coat.

“Did you want me to tear them off again?” Lúcio asked.

“No!” the doctor snapped. “You cannot go ripping up clothes! That kind of fabric is expensive!”

It went quiet between to two men and Junkenstein couldn’t look Lúcio in the eyes. All he could think about was the events that took place last night. His entire body quaked from the memory and he wrapped his arms around himself. Never had he thought he wanted to disappear.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” the smaller man questioned but Junkenstein did not reply. Hands held onto his biceps, rubbing circles into his skin. “I’m so sorry. The full moon and your smell made me hurt you. I will never act so violently again. I don’t want to ever hurt you again, doctor.”

His gentle touch and those sweet, sweet words in his ears. A single tear rolled down his cheek and Lúcio licked it away. No one in his life had treated him so nicely, with so much…love. They only met today and barely knew each other. Was this how werewolf mates behave? Junkenstein sighed and rested his head on the curve of Lúcio’s neck. Maybe he needed to feel, to be, loved in some way? Since he couldn’t be loved by humans, then why not find what he needed from a lycanthrope?

“Doctor?” He could hear the worry in Lúcio’s voice.

 “Jamison…” the doctor corrected. “Call me Jamison…”


End file.
